honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Incredibles 2
Honest Trailers -'' ''Incredibles 2 is the 270th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,''' Joe Starr '''and Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the animated superhero film The Incredibles 2. The video is 4 minutes 13 seconds long. It was published on November 6, 2018, to coincide with the release of the film on home video/Blu-ray. It has been viewed over 2.2 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Incredibles 2 on YouTube "Regular schmucks like us need to suck it up and let the gifted play by their own rules" '~ Honest Trailers - Incredibles 2'' Script (comments reading for honest trailer Incredibles 2) '''Jon Bailey: Fourteen years after you fell in love with The Incredibles. your favorite super family returns with an all-new adventure featuring surprise twists that will keep you guessing unless you remember anything at all about the first movie. (The Incredibles) Syndrome: You can't count on anyone, especially your heroes. Evelyn: Super heroes keep us weak! Eh, it's a safe bet, actually. Pixar's target demo was Jack-Jack's age back then. Incredibles 2 Experience fan favorite director Brad Bird's sixth feature film and it's fourth about how regular schmucks like us need to suck it up and let the gifted play by their own rules. In a Pixar film that continues their tradition of passable sequels that don't hit the mark of the first one (Monsters University','' '''Finding Dory, and Cars 3), except that one time when it was even better, (Toy Story 2) and then one time when it was so SO much worst. (Cars 2) Mater: Agent? You mean like insurance agents, like ♪Like a good neighbor, Mater Is...♪ Aaaugh!! Suit up once more with The Incredibles; Bob is the dad who just wants to turn his children into living weapons, while Helen just wants a cool action set piece of her own for once. Last time, they learned to trust each other and fight crime as a family unit after a mishap where one of the parents did illegal hero work on behalf of a techno genius who turned out to be a villain and the public learned to love superheroes again. Now after fifteen minutes of erasing all that progress (Violet Parr: Now, we gotta go back to never using our powers!), watch as The Parrs learn to trust each other AGAIN and fight crime as a family unit AGAIN after a mishap where one of the parents does illegal hero work AGAIN on behalf of a techno genius AGAIN who turns out to be a villain AGAIN and the public learned to love superheroes again AGAIN. And if you think they're gonna mess with this formula for the next one, I can give you 1.2 billion reasons why they won't. 2 worldwide box office gross: $1.2 Billion Looking to spoil the fun is the evil Screenslaver: a villain who uses screens to hurt people, including the audience story: Incredibles 2 triggers seizures. She believes heroes are a dangerous menace we shouldn't rely on; which the movie never really disputes (Bob: That's the rocket launcher!/'Dash': Sweet!), and has some incredibly solid points about the harm of society's non-stop consumption of media (Screenslaver: Break a sweat, participate in life.), which of course makes her the villain in a Disney movie! Shut up, evil lady that wants to go outside! Real heroes are already subscribed to Disney's streaming service. through images of hundreds of Disney titles available on Disney+ Streaming Service Whoo hoo! Look at all that IP. Oh yeah, get me all up in that IP man. I wanna bathe in it. So enjoy a film with the exact same dynamic as the first time around that's still incredibly charming, and holy moly does it look good, but after 20 films, if another Pixar movie has a chase scene for climax, I'm gonna Dash myself off a cliff. (shows clips from Toy Story, Finding Dory, and Monsters Inc.) STOP CHASING!! There's other ways to end a film, you know. Why didn't you switch things up with a huge world-ending threat that like menaces people by projecting some kind of like sky beam or something? of sky-beams from other movies. Wait, what am I saying?! I've become what I hate the most! Never mind. Chase away to infinity and beyond! Starring: Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastigirl Down with the THICCNESS ; T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr Incredible Triangle Man, Triangle Man; Vowell and Huck Milner as Dash and Violet Streaks and Geeks; Fucile as Jack-Jack Cash-Cash; Bird as Edna Mode Phantom Thredna; L. Jackson as Frozone Samuel Elsa Jackson; Odenkirk as Winston Deavor Bob Vo-Denkirk?; and Keener as Evelyn Deavor Catherine Keener Just Really Wanted to Play Another Hyponotist? [shot of Catherine Keener as Missy Armitage in 'Get Out]. Run Frozone! Run! for ''Incredibles 2 - Super Smash Bros: Sisters, Moms, and Dads. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Super Smash Bros: Sisters, Moms, and Dads'' '''Bob Parr: Jack-Jack You! Have! POWERS! Dash/Helen: Jack-Jack has powers!? Yeah, Incredibles. Everyone knows Jack-Jack has powers. We found out in the last movie. And Rick Dicker found out from the babysitter in Jack-Jack Attack. Kinda surprised he didn't clue you in on all this. That's a real Rick Dicker move. He he! Rick Dicker! That's a funny name. Trivia * Head writer Spencer Gilbert wrote a draft of this Honest Trailer and immediately went on vacation, leaving writer Joe Starr with the job of overseeing this video. * The writers agreed that while Incredibles 2 was good, other Pixar movies have stronger emotional cores to their stories, for example the fear of being left behind in Toy Story,'' and coming to terms with middle-age in 'The Incredibles. * The honest title for this video: "Super Smash Bros: Sisters, Moms, and Dads" contains an '''Oxford comma which is one of the most debated bits of punctuation in the English language. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other computer animated movies including Finding Nemo, Toy Story, Inside Out, The Incredibles, Cars & Cars 2, Despicable Me 1 & 2, Minions,'' ''The Emoji Movie,'' ''The Boss Baby', 'Shrek, Frozen, Moana, Wreck-It Ralph, Big Hero 6 ''and ''Zootopia. See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Incredibles 2 has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many sites, including Egotastic, LRM and CinemaBlend highlighted the Honest Trailer for pointing out that the film is derivative of the first Incredibles movie. CinemaBlend noted the Honest Trailer "begs the question, is the company feeding us the same story lines over and over? And why does it always seem to work on us?" In the same article, the site went onto write, "While we might be woke about Pixar's frequent patterns after that Honest Trailer, the company won't turn away its audiences any time soon as long as their formula is executed as beautifully and enjoyably as before." In addition, Egotastic commended the Honest Trailer for picking up on its subtle Ayn Rand-esque themes, observing, "If there's a thread running through most of Brad Bird's films, it's that the exceptional people of the world need to be given leeway to practice their exceptionalism, and though this Randian notion is more subtle than overt, even the folks over at Screen Junkies picked up on it for their latest Honest Trailer." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'Incredibles 2 Honest Trailer: Guess It WAS Kind Of A Rehash, Wasn’t It? '- LRM article * 'INCREDIBLES 2 Is Given The "Honest Trailer" Treatment In Screen Junkies' Latest Video '- Toonado article * 'Incredibles 2's Honest Trailer Tears Into The Sequel Repeating The Original '- CinemaBlend article * '‘Incredibles 2’ Honest Trailer Picks Nits but Ultimately Can’t Fault Another Great Pixar Effort (VIDEO) '- Egotastic article * '‘Incredibles 2’ Honest Trailer: Because Everyone Forgot the Lessons of the First Movie in 15 Minutes '- Slash Film article * 'Incredibles 2 Honest Trailer: Another Passable Pixar Sequel '- Screen Rant article * 'The Latest Episode of Honest Trailers Has Some Fun with INCREDIBLES 2 '- Geek Tyrant article * 'The Incredibles 2 Honest Trailer Unleashes All of Our Unpopular Pixar Opinions '- The Mary Sue article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Animation Category:Pixar Category:Superheroes Category:Franchises Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Brad Bird Category:Season 12 Category:Walt Disney Pictures